


Thank You (for accepting my bribe- I mean- what?)

by FandomCaptive



Category: The Writer's Block
Genre: I'm finally allowed in the kitchen, It was kinda weird to write for myself but I also really liked it, Some of the conversation taken right from chat :), pog! :), wrote this at like 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomCaptive/pseuds/FandomCaptive
Summary: Cas makes the Writers Block some cinnamon rolls in thanks (and fulfillment of bribe) for being taken off the ‘Banned From The Kitchen’ list :)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Writer's Block





	Thank You (for accepting my bribe- I mean- what?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves! I'm allowed in the kitchen now :)

Cas slowly and quietly made her way to the kitchen in the very early hours of the morning, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and hoping to get her baking project finished in time for everyone to have a warm cinnamon roll for breakfast before school and other activities. 

She paused for a minute at the entrance to the kitchen in order to gaze at the list of who wasn’t allowed in the kitchen, she smiled happily at the lack of her name. She had to fight for her right to enter the kitchen and couldn’t help the giddy happiness that fluttered in her chest. 

She stepped inside and gazed around the room, eventually grabbing and apron and putting it on. As she absently tied the apron tie, letting her hands do the work without thinking, she remembered what her reasoning to be up this early was. 

Bake cinnamon rolls. 

_“I swear that if you let me off the banned list, and let me go into the kitchen, then I'll bake you guys something sweet,” she had claimed, grasping for the chance to be allowed in the kitchen. “I make amazing cinnamon rolls!”_

_“I..you've convinced me,” Viper had said, prompting a hopeful smile to appear on Cas’ face._

_“She's- that's- she won me over,” King stuttered at the thought of a fresh cinnamon roll as Cas’ smile turned to a grin._

_“Yay!” She clapped her hands together in excitement. “This means I can go in there, yes? I'm off the list?”_

_“Yes, yes, I shall permit it.” King smiled and Cas beamed._

“Alright,” Cas said to the empty room, “gotta hold up my end of the bargain.” She placed her hands at her hips as she tried to figure out where to start. She had the recipe memorized, but for some reason she couldn’t quite remember. 

“Oh, activate the yeast, duh.” She shook her head as the recipe started to resurface to her memory. She hadn’t baked anything in a while and clearly it was starting to show. 

She found the yeast and the correct measurements, quickly measuring 4 ½ teaspoons of yeast and pouring it into a small bowl.

Then she realized something. 

The recipe made roughly 24 rolls. Which meant she would have to quintuple the amount of everything she used in order to make enough rolls for everyone.

She let out a deep sigh, finding a paper and pencil and setting it on the counter in order to do the math. 

22 ½ teaspoons of yeast, 5 cups of warm water, and 5 teaspoons of sugar. Just to start off. 

“Okay,” she said out loud, trying to think despite the sleep induced fog that covered her head. “There are 3 teaspoons to a tablespoon, so that means like, a little less than 8 tablespoons of yeast.” She rambled to herself, jotting down the whole recipe and working out the math. 

Heaving yet another sigh, she rubbed her eyes again and went to wash her hands. 

“Here’s hoping we actually have 40 cups of flour… oh my gosh. What have I gotten myself into.” 

Nearly 4 hours later, Cas pulled out the last pan of cinnamon rolls, sinking to the floor as she waited for the warm rolls to cool off enough for her to frost them.

She found herself dozing and snapped awake after nearly tilting over. She blinked for a moment before she finally realized what she was doing, and what she must look like. She laughed at the sight someone would see if they walked into the kitchen. She was slumped against a still warm oven, sitting on the floor with her legs sprawled. Her neat braid had loosened up and there were strands that had snuck out, flying wildly. Flour covered her apron and her cheeks. 

Yeah, she was a mess. 

But that mess had successfully baked over 100 cinnamon rolls without setting the place on fire, or causing any other form of problem. 

She tiredly and slowly pumped a fist into the air. “Aha! I told them I wasn’t a hazard to have in the kitchen.” 

Eventually she had frosted all the rolls and left them on the counter next to a stack of plates, napkins, and utensils.

She took a moment to gaze at her work, the rows of cinnamon rolls took up much of the counter space. The rich, warm smell of cinnamon and brown sugar drifted through the room and the surrounding areas. The rolls themselves were a beautiful golden brown with white frosting on top, melting ever so slightly and dripping down the sides. Cas felt an overwhelming sense of pride as she looked upon her work. She hadn’t done half bad. 

She snapped herself out of her daze, and grabbed a piece of paper deciding to write out a quick note. 

_Thank you for accepting my bribe._

“Wait a minute, that’s not gonna sound right.” She laughed to herself and crossed out the line she had written. 

_~~Thank you for accepting my bribe.~~ I mean- what? No bribes here.  
I told you I’d make cinnamon rolls for you guys! I hope you enjoy them! They're best when they’re warm, so I sacrificed precious sleep in order to have warm rolls waiting for you when you all wake up. :) Thank you for allowing me back in the kitchen, have a good day!  
Love,  
Cas  
P.S. Please save me one, I’m going back to bed for a while. I’m exhausted :)_

And with that, she left the note in a place where she knew people would see it, she untied her apron and put it away, and then she trudged back to her room, crashing into bed and falling asleep before she even remembered to clean off her face. 

She roused slightly as the excited sounds of people waking up to the smell of warm cinnamon rolls, and the exclaims of joy at the sight and taste filtered through the large building. Rolling over and snuggling into her warm blankets, she fell back asleep with a smile. 

Her last thought before sleeping was simply, “Yeah, maybe waking up that early was worth it” 

When she woke up a few hours later, she was surprised and ecstatic to see one last cinnamon roll, all wrapped up and neatly placed on a plate. A sticky note read “For Cas :D” and in that moment, Cas couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yeah, it was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed :D feel free to leave me some feedback, I love hearing it!  
> Love,  
> Cas


End file.
